


Butterfly lovers

by ririsasy



Series: Ironstrange [3]
Category: Avengers: Endgame(2019), Avengers: Infinity war(2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Awkward Flirting, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, Singer AU, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: All my scribbles, short stories, headcanons, everything at all about Tony stark and Stephen Strange.





	1. In love

Stephen never paint his nail ever in his entire life but when Tony did it for him out of boredom, he didn't have a heart to tell him to stop. 

When he went back to sanctum after visiting Tony in his lab, the thing he frequently does now aday after he become quite closer with the mechanic after meeting him numerous times in a meeting discussing about a current and future threat about earth, Wong caught his shiny nails the first time and comment "Wow, what a good nail polish you got there Strange", Strange didn't know if it's a mockery or a true awe from his friend.

Stephen looks at his blue and black nails, unbothered with either judgement, smiling fondly at his nails "Tony was bored and stole Pepper's nail polish from her bag and painted my nails with it"

Wong didn't expect that answer, ask him in disbelief "and you let him do that?"

Stephen didn't actually know why he indulge in Tony's antics decided to be honest with Wong "He was happy doing it, taking his mind off of the problems he said."

Seeing a stupid smile on his friend face making want to tease him even more "and you said you are not in love with him?"

Stephen feeling defensive and also shy, like he doesn't want Tony to hear wong's accusation "I am not! I just feel happy to make him happy that's all." and that stupid smile didn't leave his face.

Wong couldn't hide his amusement in his voice and just be honest with his friend "I am sorry to break it to you, you let him do silly things to you and feel content by it, I think you are in love with him, Strange."

Stephen actually didn't know what to name the warm feeling that keep groiwing inside of his chest for the mechanic "Am I?" He scratches his head and walk away admiring his nails, leaving wong alone shaking his head looking at his friend behaviour.


	2. The art of flirting

Tony has been curious about the man who came to the avengers meeting, he went with his friend, to represent sorcerer that guide their world from threat they couldn't see with naked eyes, they have their own place to be just like the avengers, mainly in three sanctums all across the world, and Stephen currently protect the one in New york.

That's all he knew about the man and he is also a former neurosurgeon but still do consultation now and then about his expertise, he wasn't a practice doctor any longer mostly because of his hands and his duty as a sorcerer supreme.

But he still has many event relate with his doctor life like the one he currently held, Tony spesifically attends Stephen’s fund raising event because he want to know more about him and to win him over after pretending to meet him accidentally in a couple of events for almost two months and Stephen still buys his excuse that their meetings were all purely accidental.

Stephen approached him with a fine wine on his hand "Tony stark, fancy seeing you here in person at our event"

Tony convinced himself that he is not a stalker because it's Stephen who invited him this time, not him exclussively, but Stephen had wrote for his company, it wasn't hurt to pretend he invite him spesifically "I was just in neigborhood doc, beside it’s rude to decline an invitation for a good cause"

Stephen smiles at him kindly "I am thankful for your attendance Tony."

Tony wanting more to see those smile decided to be bold to joke with him "anything for you doc, I’d even gargle your cum if you let me."

Stephen didn't believe what he heard, Tony never this straight forward, he almost choke on his drink, he senses the pursuit attempt on Stark's side when they bumped onto each other more than once in various occasion but he never actually know what was his interest "pardon me?" he asked to hide his surprise.

Tony didn't even feel a slight guilt, playing innocent, sips his wine and replied "I would double your fund, Stephen, if you let me." Pity the sorcerer didn't hear him the first time.

Stephen amuses with the way Stark easily covered up his attempt to flirt with him and if Stephen could be honest, the image in his head sure make him hot in suit in instant but he pretend he didn't hear it "you are so generous, thank you, I would like that very much."

Tony still has his composure intact because Stephen deciddd to be a gentleman, conversed with him in ease "you are most welcome doc, I should be the one who thank you though for hosting this charity event, it will benefit so many."

Stephen decided to break that smug face because this little game Tony play should have end the way he want it if he could he bold enough and ask stephen for dinner already "anyway, I hear you the first time. If you are into that kind of thing, I would arrange that for you." He walks away sipping his wine, smilling, because he sees the way Tony's face change into red color, he wishes he would hear from the mechanic soon, a proper invitaton to the dinner.

Tony dumbfounded, speechless, could only stare as Stephen walk away, asking the thin air "did he just hitting on me back?" So all his attempt to make them meet "accidentally" is working afterall.


	3. A painting

it was pure accident when he entered Stephen’s work room to bring him a book he asked four days ago, but it’s a rare book and it takes a while for Wong to finally find it, he was giddy to show stephen the book as soon as he can, that’s why he didn’t bother knocking, as he entered the room, the giant painting happens to be without its cover.

A smiling Tony stark Painting.

Stephen as fast as he possibly could put the cover back on the painting but it was too late, Wong already saw it.

Stephen told Wong that he will move on and he feels embarrased and guilty at wong for telling him lies, when no one is around, he will stare at the painting, at that smile and his mind will take him places, where Tony stark still alive and he generously gives that smile for him.

“You didn’t need to cover it anymore, at least not from me” Wong offered, as Stephen waves his finger around, magically fixing the cover to its previous place.

“No, I have to, at least try, if I indulged myself and be exposed for too long at this painting, I feel like I want to crawl inside the wall, thinking he will be there somehow” he sighed, his eyes still lingering over the covered-painting.

Wong want to say, maybe you need to take it down and put it somewhere else where you won’t be able to see it, but he knows pain, and he knows how sometimes it’s unbearable, if Stephen could find a little bit of medicine just from staring at that painting, Wong has no right to judge.


	4. Crush

Tony is attracted toward Stephen’s voice, especially when he calls his name and Stephen toward Tony’s eyes.

They only know each other for awhile, didn’t even know if they like each other that much yet but everytime the doctor Calls his name Tony just feels like he want to melt on his spot.

when Tony speak animatedly at Stephen, he couldn’t focus on anything he says, lost in his big eyes, Tony has to repeat himself often.

Wong and Rhodey noticed though and they will just roll their eyes at them waiting for the day they notice it themselves how far gone they actually are for each other, but for the meantime, it’s amusing to look at their infatuation toward one another particular feature.

Sometimes it’s tiring to wait for both of them to get the job done, Tony for the avengers and Stephen for the mystical threats update in their meeting but Wong and Rhodey has each other to suffer also to be entertained by their behaviours.

“Don’t you think his voice is like a jaguar growling from the dept of stradivarius cello sometimes” Tony absent-mindedly asked Rhodey as soon as they arrived at the avengers compound, playing with his car key as they walk side by side to the building, if rolling eyes was a cardio, Rhodey sure as hell do a lot of excercise today, here Tony goes again, every single time after the meeting, Lord help him.

“His eyes was so big for his tiny head, sometimes I worried it will just popped out from his socket and rolled on the floor when he talk, don’t you think so wong?” If you didn’t stare that much at his eyes maybe you won’t pick up any unnecessary observation Stephen, wong just want to say it under his breath but he refrains himself because Stephen didn’t actually want to know his opinion considering he is busy reading a book while eating his apple at the moment, maybe those eyes just popped up in his mind and he need to voice out his concern.

Wong need to have Rhodey phone number for sure, perhaps he could get an update about how his bestfriend is doing, or when to set up a date for these two so they can stop bothering them with their nonsenses.

Little do they know, when they start dating, they pick up more features and traits that they like about each other and the rambling intensifies.

Actually Wong and Rhodey didn’t mind, it’s been awhile since they see their friends smile this much for no particular reason just from the mention of each other name.


	5. Butterfly lovers

They were on Titan, the threat was imminent, Stephen must do something, he has to be prepared, he had heard about their enemy Name Thanos from Bruce briefly, about his strenght, what he possesed, his goal and Quill added the information as much as he could about the Titan who is unfortunately also his girlfried father, and from them, Stephen knew, he need to use the time stone, to move forward in time and see the autcome of their battle.

He saw the first one and it nearly teared him a part about how much they lost, what it will cost, so he keep going, there must be another way.

The time felt like it slipped right out of his fingers, moving so fast, his current body couldn’t take the speed and he had trembled, shaken and dropped to the ground when the time stone prevented him from going further.

He created millions realities by playing chess with the possibilties, changing one piece after another in order for them to get a different end so they could win.

Tony caught him readily, staring into his eyes, questioning, worried, trying to give him a comfort, and Stephen didn’t even know where to begin or what to say after he saw each of the 1,400,605 possibilities of the life Tony might live and each one of it ending with their lost and Tony sacrifices himself over and over again, he sat there helpless with their destiny.

He wish this man could be selfish just once and take his happy ending until he is gray and old, dying in his bed because of old age, not like this, not like the one he saw him did.

He gazes into those almond big brown eyes, he saw the man he wishes he could protect and have a chance to love but he saw their future already, the helpless end of the man he grew to love in a short time that felt like lifetime.

He had tried his best, he wishes that Tony knew that, searching and searching for another way out, fourteen million times wasn’t enough, he need more time.

And the destiny arrived and he settled into dust with Tony’s face as the last thing that he saw.

He woke up after the dust, at the same spot, five years in the future, precisely like what he had seen, he wishes he didn’t have to face this last encounter with the man he grew to adore, seeing how much he was willing to sacrifice, he reminds him of a man Stephen always see in the mirror.

It’s not about him and it’s not about them, it’s about the fate of half the universe who unjustly disappeared because Thanos decided to play God, this is about the right thing to do. 

The panicked kid was beside him, Peter asking about his mentor, a father figure more likely, Quill and his friends also standing around him, he understands his part in all of this, what he needs to do to help them win this fight, he explained to them that they need to go back to Earth because they need them now to defeat Thanos.

He’s afraid that he didn’t have enough time to gather everybody after shortly explaning everything to his fellow msytic arts and ask for their help to spread the words across the universe, even though he didn’t tell anyone what it will cost, this is the burden he chose to carry alone. 

Tony approched him and his heart beats wildly, he had the urge to shush his own heart to be still, afraid even through the echo of battle that Tony stark could his heart calling out his name. He didn’t tell him when he asked him about their fate, his fate, how could he mutter such a word, knowing what he had chose. Giving up the stone to Thanos meaning he had gave up on Tony, because he had chose this reality.

Tony tirelessly keep fighting the battle and Stephen couldn’t tear his eyes away even when he held the flood up, preventing them from drowning in the battlefield.

He knew exactly about this exact moment, his whole being stunned and in daze for a moment when Tony looked at his way, helpless on the ground, vulnerable beyond measure.

And he did what he should do, to end this war once and for all, he raised his finger and just by one simple look Tony knows what it takes to win, he didn’t hesitate, not once, with the gauntlet on his hand.

Stephen almost screams as he snaps his fingers because This will be the last time he ever sees him, he didn’t rush to his side as Tony weakly sat there, half burn by the power of infinity stones, he is a mere mortal who won’t survive wielding that much power. 

The spider kid keeps calling his name “Mister Stark” over and over again and it breaks Stephen’s soul apart to hear that plea, wanting Tony to stay alive.

Yet Tony clings to his last breath, hoping to hear permission to leave this world from his wife, wanting to hear that his family will be alright and bless pepper for saying the right thing “we’re gonna be alright, you can rest now.” 

All the heroes and heroines standing around Tony lifeless form. They all were shedding tears for the fallen one, after awhile nobody does anything.

Rhodey finally decided to lift Tony up but Thor,Steve, Peter also rushing to do the same, joining by the other avengers, Clint, Carol, T'challa and many others who manage to get their hands on him.

They decided to pick him up at the same time together, Stephen join them too at the last minute after he dragged his heavy feet to stand by his side, he touched the part where Tony’s hand had burn by the infinity stones, somehow trying to erase the mark with his magic, even though he didn’t succceed.

His cheek stained with more tears he could ever shed again in his entire life.

“Tony, you can rest now, I will see you on the other side” he keeps whispering those words, hoping Tony’s spirit hears him and didn’t feel so alone parting to the other side, all his other loved ones are around him too.

They stand there all in black, sending Tony their last regards, Stephen put on his best suit that look almost too big on him, he didn’t have the appetite to eat since his return to earth, after the battle everything tasted bitter.

His gaze fix into the lake, the symbol of Tony’s heart Pepper put on a flower drift off with the current, Stephen realized as he stood there that he will never meet this man again in this lifetime, he knew that it will take time for him to undo this man from his blood.

Rest in peace my dear, even though it’s often hard for you to believe but it’s true that you are loved so deeply by your friends, your kids, your wife….by me, oh, by me.


	6. The song about you and me

Tony and Stephen both are accomplished songwriter and singer, they didn’t date each other just yet (at least not publicly), but their fans know that they are close because they have been spotted a couple of time going to concert or just having dinner together, the cherry on top is in their recent new songs they basically hint about their feeling toward each other.

Tony write a song called I want Love where he expresses his insecurity about a relationship, he is unsure that anyone could find him worth fighting for, worth their time but despite his insecurity, he still wants to feel and experiences that love. 

_I want love, but it's impossible_  
A man like me, so irresponsible  
A man like me is dead in places  
Other men feel liberated 

_I can't love, shot full of holes_  
Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold  
Don't feel nothing, just old scars  
Toughening up around my heart 

_But I want love, just a different kind_  
I want love, won't break me down  
Won't brick me up, won't fence me in  
I want a love, that don't mean a thing  
That's the love I want, I want love 

_I want love on my own terms_  
After everything I've ever learned  
Me, I carry too much baggage  
Oh man I've seen so much traffic 

_But I want love, just a different kind_  
I want love, won't break me down  
Won't brick me up, won't fence me in  
I want a love, that don't mean a thing  
That's the love I want, I want love 

_So bring it on, I've been bruised_  
Don't give me love that's clean and smooth  
I'm ready for the rougher stuff  
No sweet romance, I've had enough 

_A man like me is dead in places  
Other men feel liberated_

_But I want love, just a different kind_  
I want love, won't break me down  
Won't brick me up, won't fence me in  
I want a love, that don't mean a thing  
That's the love I want, I want love 

_I want love, just a different kind_  
I want love, won't break me down  
Won't brick me up, won't fence me in  
I want a love, that don't mean a thing  
That's the love I want, I want love 

 

Stephen writes a song about devotion, how he wants to treat his future lover right, the title is can't keep it inside

_Well I've never been a man of many words_  
And there's nothing I could say that you haven't heard  
But I'll sing you love songs 'till the day I die  
The way I'm feeling  
I can't keep it inside 

_I'll sing you a sweet serenade whenever you're feeling sad_  
And a lullaby each night before you go to bed  
I'll sing to you for the rest of your life  
The way I'm feeling  
I can't keep it inside  
No I can't keep it inside 

Stephen writes songs so passionately deep and romantic while Tony's song contains more sorrow yet erotic at the same time, once might described it as horny and depressed. They meet each other at a talk show and kind of exchange number and hit it off from there.

Stephen would be the one who sits at the piano and Tony leaning on it all heart eyes while they sing songs together, they secretly planning for a collaborative tour together.

Stephen couldn't help himself and kissing Tony on stage, Tony all flustered but go along with it, Stephen finally speak out to at their concert "Meet my beautiful multitalented boyfriend". Their unexpected announcement was all over the news, some fans who keep saying that they are fake just need to shut up and close their account because apparently stephenxtony is real. Ellen and Jimmy ringing them for exclusive interview.

"Actually we have been together for over a year now,we didn't meant to keep it secret from you guys our beloved fans, we just need time to figure it all of this by ourselves first, it's been an overwhelming year, but he constantly there for me through everything and be super patience with me with all my issues, you Know I have alot," Tony laugh while he keep staring at stephen and stephen draw their face closer and kiss him again.

Also Jimmy kimmel want them to stop first in his studio because they meet at his backstage 2 years ago and also Ellen kinda become their match maker because she keep digging about what they thought about each other new albums and such.

Stephen thought that Tony's voice is the best in the industry for now and no one can convince him otherwise. Tony said that he likes his barriton voice more, Tony is known to be a player and write song about heartbroken and stuff so many people doubt that they could last but Stephen just overall chill about it because he never actually have any serious relationship before and this is his first time when he hits it hard.

Stephen was Tony fans way before they met, that's how jimmy finally invited them at the same time because one time he interviewed Stephen and despite saying that he is a fan of tony but he never get the chance to bump into him and so he made that opportunity just because it's fun to see your guest and flustered and lost for words meeting their idol despite they are the famous people themselves.


	7. Wedding anniversary

It was not like the other day in Stark-Strange Residence, early in the morning their kitchen was in total disaster as the two young men trying to do something they never do before, baking a cake, for their parents wedding anniversary.

Peter was the one who do more of the baking while Harley just trying to tease his big brother and splashing the flour everywhere.

"Harley, can you stop? We need to finish this before dad and papa wake up" his brother trying to wipe a way a trace of flour on his forehead with the bag of his hand only to smudge it even more.

"Why we need to bake it ourselves? We can just order it pete" he half-heartedly crack more egg as his brother request.

"That's the secret, the effort that matter, we need to show them how much we love them and how grateful we are to have them as our parents, this is our eight year anniversary with them and their 10 years anniversary as married couple, I think a little appreciation from their kids will make their day Kiddo, believe me Papa and dad will be thrilled to see our cake!" Peter is beyond excited to present the cake to their parent.

The cake is not really pretty, the decoration is out of place but the taste thankfully not that awful, so they are good. 

They put the cake on their dining room and finally wake up their parents.

Stephen is the first who join their sons first and he is smiling so wide to see the disaster yet adorable cake on the table. Tony take a longer time to wake up and finally get himself ready for the day.

The three of them fall in to a light hearted conversation waiting for Tony to join in and celebrate their anniversary "every time I want to do something I will think about what your papa would do" Stepheb suddenly said.

Peter intrigues about what his dad said want to know more "and you’ll do just that?"

his dad without missing a beat replied just as fast "No! I’ll do the opposite!"

Harley also got curious "why?"

Tony finally ready and joining them in their dining room, he sees a cake ready and his lips twitched into a conceal smile, there is a trace of tear in his eyes but he didn't let it shows, he mouth thank you silently to both of his princes, and kissed them both at the top of their heads, he sits beside Stephen when he continue his reason on Tony.

"He is a dumbass, he lends me his wisdom through his dumbassness, as long as I do the opposite as his plan we are all going to be just fine." Stephen said teasingly

Tony pinched his waist and remark "I will never marry someone like you."

Stephen flatly replied "Tony, we have been married for 10 years."

"yet you still talk trash about me! Who do you think save your magical ass the last time you almost get lost in another dimension? This dumbass" making quote gesture with his hands, emphasize at the dumbass words. 

"honey, honey, I am kidding! You are the smartest wisest, the best of planner in the entire multiverse!" Stephen not so sincerely defending himself while trying not to laugh because his baby annoyed face is the one he acually aim for.

"I don’t buy it. You sleep on the couch tonight." He take the cake with the tip on his finger and lick it, Stephen eyeing his action with lust in his eyes. He tried to open his mouth so Tony could feed him the cake with his finger but Tony only put the cake on his nose tip instead. Ignoring the pout on his husband face.

Harley seeing his parent behavior whispers to Peter "they have been doing this since their wedding day."

Peter not so quietely replied "if anything dad told us even remotely close to the truth, they have been like this since the first day they met". Peter light up the candles on the cake so they could start with their little party before his papa eat all the cake using his finger.

Stephen didn't let the teasing die down just yet so he add "it was correct, he thought I was giving out ticket or something when I picked him up in that park, he was truly a paramount dumbass."

Tony this time kind of pissed because Stephen talk trash about him while trying to drag him into his arms "I am still here and I can hear you! I hate you so much, don’t you dare touch me" he hits Stephen's arms around his waist and walk out of the room furiously, he actually need a water for his sore throat, he lick the cake cream too much already. 

Peter is startled by his papa sudden change of mood and scolded Stephen for making Tony angry "dad! Why do you always have to tease papa like that? it’s your guys wedding anniversary day! Now he won’t even eat his cake! Harley and me made it with extreme difficulty."

Stephen didn't have even a slightest of regret on his face "you young kids won’t understand" he is ogling tony’s ass not so subtle as he walk away, knowing damn well that make up sex is on the menu.

Peter and harley look over each other and rolled their eyes at their dad behavior "oh, we understand just fine."

Meanwhile Tony in the kitchen is trying to chug down more than a glass of water, what the hell his kids put in the cake really, he and Stephen will die from eating the cake.


	8. Wedding day

This is Tony and Stephen’s wedding, The avengers are there to give their support but they couldn’t hold themselves not to tease the good doctor because Tony is late at his own wedding.

Peter is the most excited for this event because his iron dad finally tie the knot with his doctor dad (he already considered Stephen his second Dad the minute he met the man he just never voices it out loud), he pulled his camera ready to film his doctor dad reaction when the rest of the avengers decided to tease him hard.

“Doc, you are in trouble, why do you even marry this man really? Look at him, he is late at his own wedding, couldn’t decide what Outfit to wear!” Thor laugh out loud as he filmed the flustered doctor, laughing with the rest of them, talking shit about Tony.

“Stephen, the wedding is off, Tony called me and said he couldn’t find his ten inches Shoes! He is not coming” Rhodey fuels more into the teasing. This time the camera is shaking because Peter need to hold his stomach for laughing too hard.

“Imagine how many hours you’ll need to wait for him when you want to go outside in the future doc, no Lunch together anymore because he would only finish picking up clothes when the dinner time comes!” Steve adding his remark and joining them filming the doctor who either just laugh with them or shakes his head in disbelieve of what they all say about Tony in his absence, teasing him to no end.

“I’ll be fine, I am a patient man,I will manage, after all I am the master of time”. He said good humorously with a trace of smug and mischief in his voice.

“O….he getting cocky over here, didn’t experience a full Tony Diva moment yet, oh..you don’t know what hit you Doc” Bruce behind them couldn’t help but Join in.

Shuri not too far away from them is whispering with harley.

“Well, that’s the definition of Daddy right there, where the hell Mister Stark manage to find himself such a fine speciment? Where do they breed that kind of man?”

Shuri thought The good doctor couldn’t hear her but of course Stephen could with his enhanced hearing ability, he is smiling listening to what Shuri said about him, he considers it as a compliment, he would make a great dad he promises if Tony decided to adopt kids in the future of course.

Tony said that no camera at his wedding allowed because he didn’t want his private moment to be public consumption, he want this to be sacred, of course his friend would honor his wish not to spread any of the news to the outside world but they knew for sure that he will appreciate this kind of footage in the future.


	9. The annoucement

Tony Stark is a well-known genius, billionaire, playboy, superhero, philanthropist and a member of avenger, the earth mightiest hero. He used to enjoy the playboy lifestyle for many years and it was quite a surprise when he announced that he is marrying Doctor Stephen Strange, the man he only just met one year ago.

The media speculated so many things about the rush union of these two men, they are all suspicious of ulterior motive, even Iron man fans couldn't believe that Stephen strange marries Tony stark based on love alone. The news everywhere were fillef with unnecessary accusation for the loving couple.

Truth be told, both men just never meet with the one that makes them sure to settle down before and the doctor is someone who didn’t like to play around, as soon as he realized that Tony stark might allow him to be a part of his life, he proposed to the billionaire.

With the constant life threatening and near death moment Tony experiences almost like an everyday occasion, He make up his heart and mind and decided to say Yes to the doctor and they get married soon after, with close family and friends as their witnesses.

To calm down a false rumors about their union, the couple decided for a press conference, a light-hearted gathering for press who has any question about their relationship, Tony and Stephen has nothing to hide.

The public didn’t know what they have been through in a span of a year, Maybe it's too fast for them but for Tony and Stephen, they know and they can feel it that they have known each other for a lifetime, so many lifetimes.


End file.
